Gundam Wing Takes the Sats!
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: The gundam pilots and three of the girls take the SATs. Suffice to say they seem to have a little bit of trouble. Pointless Relena and Wufei bashing but hey we all know you love it!


Authors note: Well this is just a little thing I was fiddling with. Hope you like it and the areas with the ***. That's to let you know the character shifted. Well hope you liked it!  
  
  
  
+Gundam Wing Meets SAT's+  
  
  
  
"Ah man! Why do we have to take these things! We're Gundam pilots!" complained Duo as the he paid for their SAT's tests.  
  
"Feeling a little apprehensive Duo?" asked Dorothy smiling evilly.  
  
"NO! I studied! Unlike Heero here!" Duo pointed at the pilot in question.  
  
Quatre looked at the pilot in shock, "Heero you didn't study??"  
  
Heero looked at the Duo annoyed for a second and then turned to the Arabian pilot, "I had a mission last night."  
  
Duo snickered, "I bet you were with Relenaaaaa!"  
  
Hero glared at him for a moment and reached for his gun saying his usual, "I will kill you." he stopped surprised as he realized that he had left his gun at home. They where, after all, going to a public building where it would have raised a few eyebrows.  
  
Relena on the other hand blushed.  
  
Duo looked at her and grin widely, "See! I told you! He was out with Relena!" Duo pointed at the now bright red Relena.  
  
"Duo! Leave them alone!" said Hilde nudging him in the ribs. Behind them Quatre was trying to back away from them while rummaging through his pockets for a Kleenex for his nose.  
  
Trowa handed him one from his pockets since he kept steady supply for Quatre's frequent nosebleeds.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo, "Maxwell, stop making an Onna of yourself weakling, and keep your yap shut!"  
  
"No can do Wuffie! With all you silent types around some one needs to keep the attitude lively!" Duo smiled at Wufei.  
  
Wufei reached for his sword and, like Heero, found that he had none since he had been forced to leave his at home also.  
  
"@$#@%$%@$%!" Yelled Wufei causing half the people in the testing area of the building to look up and shush him.  
  
Duo looked at him and laughed silently, "Quiet down Wuff! Or they're going to throw you out!"  
  
"$#%#$%#$%." Muttered Wufei under his breath.   
  
"Can we get started?" asked Dorothy impatiently.  
  
"Opsies." said Duo handing out the tests he'd just gotten.  
  
"Come on Heero you can sit next to me!" said Relena taking her test and pulling on the pilots arm. Heero looked at the rest of the group as he was dragged off to one of the tables with a look of horror on his face.  
  
Dorothy giggled, while Quatre looked pale watching the two sit.  
  
"I feel sorry for Heero," said Hilde. She was still smiling widely though as she watched Heero scoot away from Relena at the table before getting to work.  
  
"Don't we all." said Trowa, earning a surprised look by everyone.  
  
"Uh I'm going to go sit down now." said Duo backing away slowly, "Before I collapse from shock or something........" He started running and took a seat as far from the group as he could.  
  
"I think you actually scared him Trowa." said Dorothy grinning widely.  
  
Trowa just looked at her for a moment and shrugged before walking off to find his seat. A few moments later Quatre followed him.  
  
Dorothy, Hilde and Wufei nodded at each other and went to sit down. Wufei choose to sit in a corner while Dorothy decided to sit next to Hilde where Duo was hiding.  
  
  
  
+Tests 01: Heero Yui and Relena Peacecraft+  
  
  
  
Relena looked over at Heero and watched Heero mark off his test answers, carefully marking each of the circles. After a little while she turned back to her test and concentrated on the first question.  
  
MATH  
  
1.) 56x10= ? A. 545 B.560 C. 56 D. 5.6  
  
Relena marked D on her answer sheet thinking the x stood for division. Looking over at Heero again she saw he was now a tenth of the way through the 30 questions of the test. She wondered how he could do it so fast, looking at the clock she could see that ten minutes had passed already.  
  
2.) 456-450x3=? A. 18 B. 12 C.16 D.14  
  
Relena marked C on her answer sheet since she knew that any multiplication of 6 always ended with 6. (She had already forgotten that she had marked the previous one as a division answer.)  
  
Looking back at Heero she sighed and watched him again while thinking that this test was going to be a breeze.  
  
+Tests 02: Trowa Barton and Quatre R. Winner+  
  
Trowa looked at the math problem for the fifteenth time but couldn't remember how to do the square root problem. Skipping it he went on to the next one. Unfortunately it was also a square root one.   
  
He sweated.   
  
He had already had to skip half the problems that didn't involve in some way the measurements and computer codes for the Heavyarms. He was dreading the reading comprehension.  
  
***Across from him Quatre was struggling with the science portion of his test already having finished the math part a few minutes ago. It was just his luck that they had gone to a American SAT center. Why the heck did they say everything in miles? Why would any country use anything other then kilometers?  
  
He sweated and dropped the question, the only one he had had to do so, so far, and went on to the next one. He smiled since it was one dealing with electricity. At least they didn't have any weird measurements with this one! Finishing it up he looked to the next one, which, had mention of the effects of a gun blast. He immediately started crying thinking about the poor thing that must have had to been shot so they could have proved their theory.  
  
Across from him he heard Trowa suddenly fall forward and bang his head on the table.  
  
  
  
+Tests 03: Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schesbecker and Duo Maxwell+  
  
Hilde laughed as Duo started humming the Sailormoon theme song. He was scribbling things down so fast on the paper that she wasn't sure that he was even reading the questions properly. If she could have spoken to him she'd probably had told him to slow down. Of course he'd never have listened and she only told him stuff as an on going joke they had. After all they had spent most of the war giving each other advice neither of them had followed.  
  
Next to her she could of sworn she saw Dorothy look over at her paper, but when she looked over the girl was looking back at her own. Hilde wasn't sure if she trusted being next to her so she scooted down the bench a little. Going back to her test for a little she looked up after a few moments and found Dorothy just as close to her as she had been before. She scooted down a little farther as Duo started humming Just Communication to himself.  
  
***Dorothy looked over at Hilde's paper for the third time in a row on the English section and marked down the girl's answers. Waiting a few minutes, pretending to work on her own test, she looked again as Duo shifted his humming to It's So Alright.  
  
Dorothy snickered at herself and looked at the braided pilot scribbling along on the work sheet. She definitely had chosen to copy from the better of the two she thought. She was betting he'd get a low, low, low score.  
  
****Duo smiled to himself as he stopped humming the Macarena to himself and shut the test booklet. Looking up he saw that everyone else was still working on his or hers so he decided to wait a little bit. Leaning back he fiddled with his braid and finally got really bored. So grabbing his test he brought it up to the counter for correcting. (This is the future right? So its onsite correcting.) Looking around for a little bit he checked the clock to see it had only taken him 40 minutes to complete the test and then went off in search of a vending machine and the sugar therein.  
  
  
  
  
+Test 05: Wufei Chang+  
  
"#$%@#$%@#$% baka." mumbled Wufei to himself as he saw Duo go out on his hunt for sugar. Turning back to his test he looked at the first problem of the english portion of his test. He had had to give up on the math portion since his clan had not believed in the weakling's art of math, science and reading. Luckily he had been taught to pilot his gundam by someone else so he had known how to fix it. He swore to himself as he tried to make out the first word. Annoyed he gave up and moved to the next one.  
  
Problem 1. English find what's wrong with this sentence.  
  
The man walked over to the tree and found a penny laiding across the soil.  
  
  
  
+Aftermath(In more ways then one)+  
  
Wufei groaned as he picked up the answer form to his test. He already knew what he was getting and that was a zero, since he couldn't answer any of the questions. He was dreading the ridicule from Duo since he didn't have his sword, even knowing he thought that the pilot probably had a similar score.  
  
Everyone else had gotten his or her scores back except for Duo, who had gone out to burger king after waiting an hour for everyone to finish. It had taken everyone about two hours past when he had stopped.  
  
"Heero got 89%!" called out Relena hugging onto Heero's arm. She beamed up at him even knowing she had only got a little bit above 30% in all her tests.  
  
Trowa was quiet in his corner nursing his wounds from getting only about 70% on his math test and about 45% on all his english test.  
  
"I got 70%!" yelled out Hilde waving her test answers back and forth. Behind her Dorothy grinned evilly and yelled out the same. Hilde turned and looked at her suspicious.  
  
Quatre was busy crying in the corner from his test scores. He had scored nearly as high as Heero until where he had read the gun question. From there on he hadn't been able to complete the rest of the test.  
  
"Hey guys? What's up??" Half the group looked up at him angrily with only Relena, Hilde and Dorothy actually saying hello. Duo smiled anyway and walked over to the desk to get his results. A man with long blue hair in a braid longer then his own handed him his results.  
  
"Thank you." said Duo taking the sheets from him and started humming Good luck and Goodbye. He read through the sheets for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"What did you get Duo??" asked Hilde looking over his shoulder. "WOW!!!!!!"  
  
"What did he get?" asked Dorothy looking over her shoulder.  
  
"A perfect!" said Hilde smiling. Trowa and Heero fainted at this while Quatre stopped crying and blinked. Wufei's face grew bright red.  
  
"WHAT????" yelled Dorothy, "I copied off the wrong person!!!!" she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth as Hilde spun and looked at her.  
  
"I knew it!!!!" Hilde yelled. She chased after Dorothy as she turned and ran.  
  
"Hey WuMan!" called Duo grinning evilly. "What did YOU get?"  
  
Wufei grumbled and looked away absently while speaking in a low tone, "Zero."  
  
Duo blinked and fell to the ground laughing.  
  
END  
  
  
Authors not: Well this was kinda a quickly. IT actually was going to be priginally part of the gundam wing short stories thingy that I have just recently updated. The chars kinda reflect this since Duo's out of char. Well please review and tell me what you think. Or if you want contact me over Aim. If you want you can even ask me about some of my art stuff. Of course if you only want to see a little of it you just have to visit my site! Well till my next update see yah!  
  
P.S. Duo's my god! All hail Duo!  



End file.
